I. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of home practice nets. More particularly, the present invention relates both to a net associated with the framing structure of a domestic garage opening to be operable as a rebound net with adjustable tension for ball games such as soccer, baseball, tennis and the like, which is simple to install and store, and a kit containing the component parts for the installation of the rebound net.
II. Description of the Prior Art.
Often individuals desire to practice various ball games such as, soccer, baseball, tennis and the like, to increase their skills and strength. In domestic locations, availability of space and cost prohibit the construction of a permanent apparatus for rebounding a ball. Typically, a domestic garage has a hard surface, such as concrete or asphalt, directly in front of a garage opening. The location is adequate for the practice, but due to unsightly marks left on a garage door, the door is inadequate to be used as the rebounding apparatus. Therefore, there is a need for a rebound net that is inexpensive, simple to install and easy to store. Also, there is a need for a kit containing the necessary parts to construct the rebound net on a structure around the garage opening.
Various forms of netting have been devised, but are not adequate for the aforementioned needs. Some of the devices are complicated and not well suited for the ball game practice. Others are designed to be attached to the garage door, but not to the structure of the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,709 granted to Tominaga has a loosely put-up net associated with a target device which determines a speed of a ball flying toward the net. The net is suspended from a metal framing system.
A device placed above a tennis net described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,051 by Fehrenbach et al discloses a target system so that a tennis ball may be rebounded with an unpredictable trajectory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,246 granted to Byrne shows a sports net mounted within the domestic garage above the top frame member of the opening. The net is on a plastic roller with a reel for storing and lowering the netting.
A practice net is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,524 by Kifferstein et al has a net attached to the garage door. The net is provided with a tension adjustment screw and a ground engaging structure using cylindrical sleeves embedded within the driveway surface area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,645 granted to Weigl et al describes a golf practice net which can be used either within or outside the domestic garage. One end of the net is mounted internally to the garage door adjacent to an upper edge. The other end of the net is weighted.
A free hanging practice goal shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,430 by Naccarato has a flexible panel loosely attached to the structure around the garage door opening.